


When Fey Cats Conspire

by Dendinius



Series: Critical Role Campaign Two One-Shots [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Caleb Widowgast needs to go the fuck to bed, Canon non-compliant but only slightly, Fjord Deserves Nice Things, Fjord Needs a Hug (Critical Role), Fluff, Frumpkin is the Fey King, Frumpkin wants his wizard to be happy, I actually looked up a good name for the OC fey kitty, Let me have the sweet fluffy nerds, Let the boys be soft together!, Lucien and Molly only briefly mentioned, M/M, Matchmaker Frumpkin (Critical Role), Nascient Nein Sided Tower, Sweet, They ARE nice things, Very slight divergence from Canon, You're Welcome, look - Freeform, no beta we die like enbies, soft, they both deserve nice things, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendinius/pseuds/Dendinius
Summary: Things Lucien said weigh heavily on Caleb's mind. Turns out they also weigh heavily enough on Fjord's mind that he can't sleep, and since neither one is going to sleep quite yet... well, might as well try and find SOMETHING to maybe fix things?Only... Frumpkin and another Fey cat have other plans.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: Critical Role Campaign Two One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	When Fey Cats Conspire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixiePosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePosts/gifts).



> This was done as part of the 2020 WidowFjord Holiday Exchange. My recipient is Pixie, and the prompts I was given were ""We'll make it work", There was only one bed (either SFW or NSFW, both are great!), Anything hurt/comfort or Protective!Fjord". 
> 
> I'm not quite comfortable writing NSFW yet. but I love writing fluff. So this is SFW, and fluffy and sweet and honestly I had fun writing this. :)

It was late. He couldn't sleep. That much, Fjord knew. What time it was? That was more Caleb's territory. The half-orc sighed to himself, getting out of his hammock and moving to head for the door of his room in the tower. After the day the Nein had had, meeting Lucien and all, everyone else had seemed even more tired than before, the possibility that Mollymauk was well and truly gone weighing heavily on the minds of the group. Fjord knew it weighed especially heavy on Caleb's mind. He'd seen the way the wizard's expression crumpled slightly before schooling itself back into quiet, contemplative neutrality. 

Leaving his room, Fjord crouched to greet one of the multitude of servant cats that populated the tower, "I know it's late, Britta, but is Caleb still awake?" Britta, a brown tabby, let out a soft, almost mournful meow, and began to lead him to the Salon. As he arrived on the upper level of the Salon, Fjord could see a light at one of the tables. Caleb was working fervently on something. Every so often, the wizard would pause, shake his head, and cross out some part of an equation before diving back into his work. He looked almost frustrated enough to throw his work across the room. It hurt, seeing Caleb so frustrated, likely cursing his own imagined inability to solve a problem...

Unaware of Fjord's presence, Caleb leaned back in his chair, eyes closed, and let out a sigh. No matter what he tried, his thoughts kept circling back to Lucien's words earlier in the day. How the Tiefling had been "truly sorry" about Mollymauk. No matter how many times he came back around to it, the words rang hollow in his mind. He'd seen the hurt that had flashed across Fjord's face... If he couldn't bring Mollymauk back for his own selfish sake, he had to at least try to bring him back for Fjord's...

A hand on his shoulder had the wizard startling, flames licking at his fingertips as he turned to face... Fjord. Fjord, who looked concerned... _Scheiße_ , it was well past midnight. No wonder his friend looked so concerned. 

"Ah, Fjord, you startled me," Caleb said quietly. Fjord, for his part, had the good grace to look sheepish as he removed his hand from Caleb's shoulder.

"My apologies, Caleb. I see I wasn't the only one having difficulties sleeping..." 

Caleb considered his choice of words for a moment, before nodding, "I keep coming back to what Lucien said... About Mollymauk. There has to be something we missed... That **HE** missed." Fjord could almost hear the gears scrambling for purchase in Caleb's mind. Perhaps the wizard was onto something...

"We would need to do a lot of research, and definitely ask Cadeuces about the possibility," Fjord mused quietly, one hand absently going to rub Caleb's shoulder, "I'll gladly help in any way I can. Where shall I start?"

Caleb leaned into Fjord's hand this time, tilting his head back slightly to study his friend for a moment, "Perhaps another pair of eyes..." With that, he gestured to the empty chair next to him. Fjord nodded and moved to settle next to him, hand moving to rub small, soothing circles on Caleb's back even as the half-orc reached for one of the books Caleb had scattered across the surface of the table.

"We'll figure this out. We've got quite a number of people who we can contact for their thoughts, as well as our own group's talents." With that, the two men began reading, occasionally pausing to compare findings. At some point, Fjord switched from trying to make sense of the arcane tomes before him to writing down potential leads, potential resources, and people to be contacted on the matter they were working on.

About an hour later, or as close to it as he could guess, Fjord noticed that Caleb had fallen silent, and had stopped turning pages in search of a possible lead. Looking up from his own work, Fjord chuckled softly at the sight that greeted him. Despite his best efforts to continue with writing out possible calculations and ideas, Caleb had nodded off at some point. In the light from the fireplace, the wizard almost looked serene. Even with half a dozen fey cats watching him from other chairs and on tables. Fjord shook his head with a smile, and moved to try and gently wake Caleb, to no avail. The wizard simply wasn't going to wake so easily. 

Weighing his options, Fjord sighed and gingerly lifted Caleb out of the chair, doing his best to ignore the _other_ half dozen or so fey cats that were still watching. Britta and Frumpkin both chirruped quietly and moved to lead the way to the iris. Fjord did his best to not let Caleb get jostled too much. To his surprise, the wizard snuggled closer as they floated up to the floor that Fjord's room was on. 

When he tried to float up to the next level, both cats began to softly protest. Raising an eyebrow, Fjord slowly moved back toward his own room, keeping one ear out for additional cat noises and an eye on Caleb. Caleb, thankfully, was still sleeping deeply, and made no protest when Fjord carefully shifted him enough to be able to open the door.

"Alright... We'll make it work," Fjord murmured softly, more to himself than to the two fey cats who cheerfully trotted after. He could have sworn that they were both smirking as they watched him carefully bring Caleb into the room, and from there to the spare bed. As he stepped back, Britta bapped at his ankles, while Frumpkin moved to join Caleb on the bed, tucking his paws underneath him and adopting the loaf position. 

Fjord, for his part, did his best to avoid stepping on Britta, even as she increased the intensity of her assault on his ankles. It almost seemed like she was trying to herd him back to the bed, but that couldn't be right. Cats weren't herders by nature... "Britta, stop this!" Fjord whispered intensely at the fey tabby, who continued to leap and pounce at his ankles, "You'll wake Caleb!"

Britta, clearly, did not care about Fjord's protesting, instead continuing to harass and attack the half-orc's ankles until he sat down on the side of the bed, grumbling about being outwitted by a cat. Britta stropped against his legs once he was sitting, and began to purr quietly.

"You two are _terrible_." That only earned Fjord slow blinks and biscuit making from Frumpkin. Fjord sighed and shook his head as he moved to lay down next to Caleb, pulling the blankets over both of their bodies. Sometimes, all you could do was give in to the demands of a pair of fey felines.


End file.
